This invention relates to carbonated beverages in general and more particularly to a dispensing device for making carbonated beverages in the home.
Consumers throughout the world consume large quantities of carbonated beverages. Typically, carbonated beverages which are consumed in the home are supplied to the consumer in either cans or bottles. Typically, cans are supplied in 12 ounce sizes and bottles in sizes up to two liters. A carbonated beverage is made up of carbonated water to which there is mixed a juice or syrup. A good tasting beverage requires good water, the proper level of carbonation and the proper proportions between the syrup and carbonated water. Thus, in the commercial production of bottles or cans of carbonated beverages the equipment used includes a carbonator for carbonating the water, a concentrate, i.e., a juice or syrup, dispenser for dispensing the concentrate in the proper quantities and mixing it with the carbonated water, and a filling device for filling the mixed beverage into the bottles. Also included is a chiller unit for chilling the water to be carbonated. Carbonation is carried out by bringing carbon dioxide and water into contact with each other in such a manner that the carbon dioxide dissolves into the water. Typically the water is over carbonated since in the step of dispensing into the bottles or cans, a certain amount is lost. Systems can be operated in which the water and syrup are mixed prior to or after carbonation.
In addition to bottled and canned carbonated beverages, carbonated beverages are also dispensed in restaurants, and at soda fountains and the like. The devices used for such dispensing are known a post mix dispensers and include the same basic elements as one finds in a carbonation plant. In other words, they include means for chilling the water carbonating equipment for introducing carbon dioxide into the water, a juice or syrup dispenser for dispensing metered amounts of concentrate into the water and a tap for dispensing the mixture of concentrate and water into a glass or cup. Typically, mixing of the concentrate and water is carried out at the tap.
Until recently, there has been very little attention given to in-home carbonated beverage dispensers. Typical in-home beverage dispensers known in the prior art were of the type in which the concentrate and carbonated water were separately dispensed. Thus, someone making a drink would have to judge how much syrup to dispense into a given container, dispense that syrup and then add carbonated water. Obviously, a consistent beverage was not obtained. Possibly, because of difficulties in this type of device, in-home dispensers for carbonated beverages never became popular. However, the need for such dispensers should be evident. If, carbonated beverages are purchased in cans, for example, when a can is opened, its contents should be used as soon as possible, since any beverage left over will lose its carbonation. Large recloseable containers to some extent overcome this problem. However, even though these containers are recloseable, after a period of time, their contents will also lose some of their carbonation. Thus, the ability to in effect make carbonated beverages when and in the quantities needed in the home would be of great advantage. However, for an in-home dispenser to be practical, and economically feasible, it must be relatively inexpensive and easy to operate.
In addition to carbonated beverages, large amounts of juices and other fruit drinks and large amounts of hot beverages are also consumed. In many instances, such beverages are also made by mixing a concentrate with a diluent, just as a syrup or other concentrate is mixed with a diluent, e.g., carbonated water to make carbonated beverages. The need for such a dispenser, where in many instances near sterile conditions must be maintained, should also be evident.
With these needs in mind, it is the object of the present invention to provide an economical, efficient dispensing unit for beverages which are made by mixing a diluent with a concentrate in particular for carbonated beverages.
Furthermore, such a dispenser should be capable of easily dispensing any of a plurality of different carbonated beverages such as cola, diet cola, quinine water, orange, rootbeer, beers, sparkling wines, etc. In addition, such a dispenser should also be adaptable to dispensing still beverages such as fruit drinks, juices and wines; and hot in addition to cold beverages. In addition, such a unit should be capable of use in the home.